veepfandomcom-20200215-history
Laura Montez
'Laura Priscilla Montez '''is an American politician currently serving as President of the United States. Montez was sworn in on January 20, 2017, after winning the vote in the Senate that resulted from the tied 2016 presidential election. She will continue to serve as Acting President until the 2020 election. Despite technically only being an Acting President, Montez has accomplished a lot during her tenure, including nominating a Supreme Court justice, winning a Nobel Prize, and dealing with a government shutdown. She is a member of the Democratic. She is portrayed by Andrea Savage. Backstory Montez was raised just outside of Cleveland, Ohio. Sometime later, she moved to New Mexico and became a U.S. Senator. Her husband was born in Mexico, so she uses his heritage to appeal to Latin American voters. U.S. Senator & VP Nominee (until 2017) New Mexico Senator Laura Montez is first mentioned in Convention. While Selina was trying to find her own running mate last minute, Sue reports that Bill O'Brien has selected her as his running mate. This complicates Selina's campaign, as Montez is both a woman and a Latina American. On Election Night, the electoral college tie presents the possibility for either vice presidential candidate (herself or Tom James) to become President. Though the Meyer team attempts to break the electoral tie by winning a recount in Nevada, they ultimately fail and the tie stands. In an attempt to secure the presidency for himself, Tom James manipulates the House of Representatives' vote via abstentions, confident that he can win a vote in the Senate. This backfires when Montez then manipulates a tie in the Senate, to be decided by Vice President Doyle. Having negotiated a deal with him, wherein she would become President and he would be Secretary of State, Doyle casts his vote for her and she is declared the winner of the election. Presidency (2017 - present) ''Main article: Presidency of Laura Montez Shortly after Montez wins the vote in the Senate, House Speaker Jim Marwood announces that the House will not vote again on the Presidency (as in a real life situation, Montez would only serve as acting president until the House votes again between Meyer and O'Brien). Montez later gives a statement that O'Brien supports her presidency and will be helping her through the transition. Selina and Montez bump heads at a coffee meeting between the two on inauguration. At her inauguration, Montez gives an inaugural address primarily in English with additional Spanish. During her address, CNN credits her with the freeing of Tibet that had been negotiated by Selina in Camp David. Later that year, Montez was awarded the 2017 Nobel Peace Prize for the freeing of Tibet. Montez attended the opening of the Stuart Hughes Presidential Library and Museum with Alejandro when it opened in January 2018. In March 2018, following the death of Supreme Court Justice Tenny, Montez was tasked with nominating a supreme court justice to replace Tenny. It was speculated that former President Selina Meyer would be on that short list, and the rumors escalated when Montez announced she would reach across the aisle for the Justice pick. Ultimately, Montez nominated former President Stuart Hughes. In July 2018, a group of Congresspeople known as "The Jeffersons" torpedoed a bill to raise the debt ceiling that had been approved both by Speaker Marwood and Minority Leader Furlong. This leads to an economic crisis and a subsequent government shutdown. Montez makes a deal with Jonah to end the shutdown, but he refuses until she ends Daylight Savings. She goes behind his back and makes a deal with The Jeffersons, who rename themselves. After a leak reveals all about the Meyer presidency, it is revealed that Montez did nothing to free tibet and it was all Meyer. According to Kent towards the end of Groundbreaking, Montez's numbers are "under agua". Gallery CzlC4EsUoAAh-z4.jpg-large.jpeg Cv6F9MpVMAQAc5r.jpg-large.jpeg CzlAAeTVIAAxLYU.jpg-large.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-01-05 at 9.57.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-26 at 6.24.56 PM.png See also * Presidency of Laura Montez Appearances * Nev-AD-a * The Eagle * Inauguration * Justice * Qatar * Blurb * Judge Category:Minor characters Category:Characters Category:Presidents Category:Senators